Siege Of The Daleks
by SevenFlags
Summary: With Chiron incapacitated, and the Doctor trapped aboard the TARDIS, it's up to Amy Pond to lead Camp Half-Blood against an imminent Dalek Invasion; time to put Amy's companionship skills to the test! semi-Sequel to 'Hostage Of The Slitheen'.
1. Forenote

**Listen, please do. I know that you may have some homicidal feelings towards me right now, but hear me out:**

**For me, this fic is dead. You heard me; dead. It can't go on. It's not just writer's block either – you see, I have this habit of starting things that I don't really know where they're going to finish.**

**So I'm going to make a new one. It'll have 11****th**** Doc and Amy, and it will be a better re-write of this one, so you'll still find out what happens.**

**I'd like to thank all of you people who've been following it, and I don't want you to feel like the whole thing is over – it's just that, if I didn't redo it like this, it wouldn't go anywhere, and I don't want all of the people who've read it and loved it to be disappointed.**

**So here's what I'd like you to do:**

**I'm going to post this here, at the end of "Hostage Of The Slitheen".**

**I'm also going to post this letter as a fic, where I will later add the first chapter of the revived, rewritten story.**

**To all the people that have reviewed this story and liked it, could you please put the new fic on story alert, favourite, and all of that, so you know when it's really gonna happen.**

**Thanks to everyone who's followed it, I've had fun writing what has already been written but the spark had left it. But don't worry – the new one is going to be better, and I'm determined to finish it.**


	2. One: Clarisse Gets Told

_Flash!_

The Doctor landed on the ground, his tweed jacket crumpled, his bowtie crooked. Amy landed indignantly about two feet away from him. The Doctor got up and straightened out his attire, as Amy uncreased her black jacket and pulled down her short, denim skirt. Her tights were ridden with bits of grass and the odd twig. She swatted them away with her hand.

"Doctor, do I really need to ask what that was?" she said.

"You could, but I'm not sure myself," he replied, frowning. He looked around – he was in a forest.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"Er..." the Doctor said, He spotted a big clump of rocks near a tree. From one angle, it looked like a giant fist. From another, it looked precariously like Jagrafess Droppings. "Oh no..."

"What's wrong?" Amy said nonchalantly, trying to see if she was right, in that a twig was stuck to her bottom. She flicked it away, muttering about how "ground debris" can get everywhere when you're thrown out of a Time Machine.

"That's wrong," he said, pointing. A dark shape shifted behind the rocks. It was only for a second, and only the Doctor saw it.

"I can't see it," Amy said, squinting.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, no, never mind. Come on, we need to get back to the TARDIS."

"Well good luck with that one, Columbus," Amy laughed. The Doctor frowned.

"Don't compare me to him, please," he complained, "took all the credit. I was the one who—"

"Doctor there's people," Amy said.

"What?" said the Doctor. He looked to where Amy was pointing and saw that she was correct.

Before he could comment, three figures leapt out of the dark of the trees. The Doctor suddenly found the edges of two swords thrust into his face, stopping just two inches short of his chin.

Amy gave a yelp as she found herself in a similar situation, feeling the point of a spear pushing against her back.

"Oi, watch it!" she protested, making to swat it away. But the spear's owner shoved her forward, in the same direction that the Doctor was being led. "Alright, alright. Calm down."

On their way, Amy got a good look at their captors. They looked, surprisingly, to be around teen age. The one with the spear looked a bit bigger and bulkier, with black clothes and reddish hair. The other two looked almost identical – they even walked in the same way. The majority of their bodies were covered in what looked like Greek armour..

She tried to catch the Doctor's eye, but he was about one foot ahead of her, and probably wasn't going to try his chances and turn around any time soon. Amy sighed quietly, deciding that she should, for now, just keep quiet.

'_Teenage kids, Greek armour,'_ thought the Doctor to himself. He glanced at the swords. _'Celestial bronze, at a guess.'_

After a few painfully quiet moments of awkward guidance and tripping over covered roots, they arrived at a clearing. In a sort of '|_|' shape, there were 12 cabins.

Each one was more bizarre than the next – one looked like it was made entirely out of gold, with holographic bolts on the doors. That one was almost impossible to look at, because the sun was so bright when it reflected off of it's surface.

One on the left looked to be made of seastone, embedded with shells and dry coral.

There was one that looked like a normal log cabin which, in itself looked bizarre in contrast to all of its friends.

"What is this, summer camp?" muttered Amy.

"Bit hostile for a summer camp," noted the Doctor. He looked edgily at the sword-point, with which he was being threatened.

_Flash!_

Percy landed, quite indignantly, on the TARDIS floor. An uneven maze of metal workings were under the glass, holding up each and every glass panel that made up the floor of the raised surface, on which was the console.

"Ow..." he muttered, rubbing his elbow. He looked up and froze – the craziness of his surroundings completely, for a second, took him out of sync. The console was six sided and kind of mushroom shaped, with dozens of crazy lights, levers, buttons and controls all over them. Some kind of column extended up to the ceiling, with two sides covered by wood and the other two sides see-through glass. Inside, a bubbly, curved glass structure reach all the way up to the top.

The ceiling was made up of circlet ripples, reflective like silver metal. There were curved orange walls to the left and right sides of the platform, with holes and roundlets, a staircase leading up and away into each one.

An uneven, reflective bronze wall zig-zagged around in a general circle, with a circular screen on one wall.

"What the..." muttered Percy. There was a rippling sound, and with a sizzling flash Annabeth dropped out of the air, landing in an untidy heap at the top of the middle staircase.

"Ow..." she muttered. Percy dashed over to her to help her up.

"Where the hell are we?" he asked, as if she knew.

"I don't know," she replied, rubbing her back, "but in the name of Athena's Owls, that hurt my back."

The Doctor and Amy were lead to what looked like a huge barn house. Then, all but one of their 'captors' left them. The one with the spear stayed behind.

"Wait here," she said, waving her spear in front of their faces simply for emphasis.

She walked off, leaving them standing outside the house, alone.

"What now?" Amy asked. "We're not really just gonna wait here, are we?"

The Doctor grinned at her, taking out his Sonic Screwdriver. "I wouldn't have thought so. Besides, I think I misheard – she did say wander to your heart's content, right?"

"Oh, I think so," replied Amy, smiling to herself. The Doctor adjusted the Sonic Screwdriver and together, they both ran in the direction of the woods. The Doctor was pointing the Sonic ahead of him, changing direction occasionally.

"Gonna use the Sonic to find the TARDIS," he explained.

"Where _is_ the TARDIS?" Amy asked.

"I don't know, that would be why I'm tracking it," the Doctor replied. Amy gave him evils.

"Yeah but I mean," she continued, "what happened? One minute we were in the TARDIS, next..._zap!_ In some forest with freaky psycho camp-kids with swords and helmets; are we in some kind of geeky cult thing? You know, like a World of Warcraft camp for kids, or something?"

The Doctor laughed. "Ha! World of Warcraft, as if. Those poncy fairies and so called 'battalions' couldn't win a war if they tried. Not in the real world."

Amy frowned. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that," she said. The Doctor shrugged.

"Suit yourself!" Suddenly, the Sonic's beeping got slightly higher and more persistent. The Doctor adjusted the course of their running. "Means we're on the right track!"

Amy nodded. "Doctor, you know when we first...well, landed, as it were?"

"Yep?"

"And you saw something and said 'Oh no'. What was it you saw?" she asked. The Doctor face fell for a second.

"...Nothing. Just a shadow of something, I guess. Thought I recognised it, but I must've just had Uneven Trans-Timeship Landing Trauma, eh," he lied. Amy nodded, as if accepting it as an answer, although she knew he was holding something back.

After a few more seconds of running – something Amy had grown used to in all of her travels with the Doctor – the Sonic went haywire. The Doctor frowned, tapping it. They stopped running.

"...must be something wrong with it," he muttered, blowing at the tip just in case a bit of dirt or sand had become trapped.

"There's nothing here! I thought it was leading us to the TARDIS?" Amy said. The Doctor nodded.

"My thoughts exactly, unless..." he looked around. "This is where we 'landed'. Maybe the TARDIS is still...in Space?"

Amy's face fell. "What, so it just up there on its own? Well how do we get it back?"

"I don't know, I really don't," the Doctor replied. He paced around, scanning with the Sonic now and again. Then, he stopped, his face thoughtful. "Hang on, hang on..."

He mimed pointing at the ground with one hand, and at the sky with the other, before swapping them around.

"What is it?" Amy asked. He looked at her, worriedly, repeating the miming gesture. She raised her eyebrow, but then she got it. "Oh."

"Which means...we came...and someone else..." the Doctor spoke to himself. Amy bit her lip. "..is in my TARDIS. _My_ TARDIS!"

Amy was surprised – instead of being angry or worried, he sounded almost jealous; as if he thought that no-one but him and his friends should be allowed into his TARDIS, as if it was unfair. She bit her lip to stop herself from smirking.

"The question is, how do we get it back," the Doctor said to Amy, grabbing her by her shoulders and shaking her slightly. "Come on, Pond, think with me, we need a plan."

"If we could contact them, then you could tell them what to do, you know – teach them how to fly the TARDIS back here," she suggested. The Doctor snapped his fingers, clapping her on the back.

"Good thinking Pond, just two things. We don't know where they are, who they are, and how we're going to contact them. Okay, three things – no, that was three things. Four things, even if we can contact them, there's always they possibility they might get it wrong or not even do as I say – that's the problem with kids these days, never doing as they're told..."

"That's assuming they're kids," Amy cut in. The Doctor nodded.

"I suppose. First, let's find out..."

"Hey!" came an angry voice from behind them. Amy's eyes closed in annoyance.

"And here she is, again."

But when they looked, it was someone they hadn't seen before. It was a girl, around 15 years old. She had black hair, with blue eyes, and punkish clothes. She was holding a spear that crackled with electricity – although, thankfully, she wasn't using it to threaten them with death by barbeque.

"Oh, hello," said the Doctor, as eager as ever to make friends. "Please don't take us to the barn, we've already been there."

The girl didn't let up. "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm the Doctor and she's Amy. She's my friend," the Doctor introduced. "And before you introduce yourself I'd advise you to drop the electric stick, weapons don't stick with me."

He smiled gleefully at Amy. She raised her eyebrow.

He frowned. "Damn. I thought that was good."

"You think bowties are cool," she reminded him. He gave her a look that promptly removed them from the matter.

"I'm Thalia," said the girl. She lowered her spear slightly, but not low enough to say that she wouldn't skewer with intense vigour if they tried anything.

"Hi," said Amy.

"So then, Thalia, let's get things sorted. I don't know how I got here, but I'm trying to figure out where my ship is. If you help me, I can go and we'll all be fine and we'll be able to get on with our lives. Sound fair?" reasoned the Doctor.

Thalia looked about to nod, when a loud horn blew, and there was the sound of 50 odd kids shrieking battle cries, followed by the sound of thumping feet and clattering swords.

"Capture The Flag's just started," she explained. "I'd get out of the way if I were you. I'll send Chiron to get you," she said, before running off to join the game.

The Doctor's face fell.

"Amy, we need to get out of here immediately," the Doctor said. He blinked, and dashed around on the spot, before taking out his Sonic Screwdriver.

"I know, you said," she replied.

"Well I mean it now, we can't stay here."

"Well why not? If we're without the TARDIS, we might as well look around for a while, right?" she asked.

"No no no. Chiron, Celestial Bronze, next it'll be Stymphalian Birds and big wooden horses– let's not go there, actually," he said, stopping. He shivered, and carried on.

"What are you on about?" Amy asked, folding her arms. The Doctor was scanning like crazy with his Sonic.

"Did you see their armour? Greek, well, Ancient Greek," he explained. He sighed, contemplating on how to explain. "You remember studying Romans in school?"

She laughed. "How could I forget?"

"What about their Gods?" he asked. She 'hmmed'.

"Sorta."

"Well the Roman gods didn't exist. The Greek ones did, however. And still do, but it's fundamentally the same. You know how Hercules was the son of Zeus and all that?"

Amy laughed again. "Oh yeah."

"Well kids like him were—are called 'Demigods'. You were right, this place is a summer camp. Well, an all year camp, but I'm guessing—anyway, that's not the point. It's no ordinary camp; a safety spot for training children of the Gods," he explained, roughly. Amy looked somewhat stunned.

"...Right. Well, I suppose, if Vykoids and Stone Angels can exist then so can Gods," Amy reasoned.

"Good, good, glad we've got that out of the way," the Doctor said, relieved. "Now, lets us get back the TARDIS, eh?"

"Right. First off – how're we gonna contact her?" Amy said.

"Not a clue. Let's see...think, we're in a camp full of Greek Pantheonic offspring...ah!" he snapped his fingers. "Let's contact Iris!"

For about 5 minutes, the Doctor dashed around, looking for something. Amy tried several times to ask him what he was looking out for, but he seemed too distracted with actually looking for it to reply.

"Aha!" he said, finally. He walked over to a giant water fountain, and started patting his pockets. "Oh, how do I do this? It's 'bin a while..."

He started digging through his inside pocket for something. He took out a bus ticket, and then a baby's rattle.

He bit his lip, guiltily. "Oops. Should've returned that. Vicky'll be having a bit of a paddle, I'd suspect." He put that in another pocket, and continued to check the inside one. His hand grabbed hold of a lollipop that had stuck to the inside of the pocket.

"Oh damn..I hate it when...it does..._that!_" he said with a final tug, that wrenched the sticky piece of confectionary from his jacket. It was covered in bits of hair and fluff. He looked at it distastefully, and promptly threw it over his shoulder. He dove back and and, after a few minutes of vigorous sifting, he found what he was looking for – a golden coin about the size of those chocolate coins that squirm their way to the bottom of your Christmas stocking once a year.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"Gold Drachmas, er, Greek money. Well, old Greek money, but that's beside the point," he hastily explained as he dusted the old thing off. He turned to the fountain and, with a flourish of the Sonic, it started spewing water as though its hypothetical fingers had poked the back of its hypothetical throat. A shimmering curve of seven colours glittered into the air. The Doctor, balancing the coin on his forefinger, flicked it into the rainbow. "Hi Iris. Excuse me if I get it wrong, it's been a while. Erm, TARDIS, please. Wherever it is, I'm not entirely up to speed. Somewhere gracious, I'm sure."

"As gracious as temporal anomalies can be," muttered Amy.

The rainbow shimmered slightly, and suddenly Amy could see the Console Room of the TARDIS through the multicoloured haze. There were two teenagers – a boy in the same Greek armour as the others, and with black hair, and a girl with blonde hair.

"Oi! There you are!" came a familiar voice from behind them. Amy sighed inwardly.

"Now now, Clarisse," came an older, much wiser voice. Amy turned around to see who was talking. It was the girl from before that was huge, and seemingly, a talking horse. Or at least, a guy with a human upper body but an all around horse's arse, belly and legs.

"That's a talking horse," muttered Amy. The girl, Clarisse, stormed up to her, trying to intimidate her. She tried to draw to her full height but as tall as she was, she was still at level with Amy, so her attempt at intimidation kind of failed.

"I told you not to wander off!" she said, angrily.

"And I didn't tell you, though I should've," Amy replied calmly, "that I'm not taking orders from a 15 year old; so pipe down your noise kid!"

Clarisse fumed. The horse looked amused.

"Excuse Clarisse," the horse said, "she has a way with...er, things being under her control. A family trait, I think...nevertheless, I don't think we've been introduced."

He trotted forward, his white stallion lower half looking elegant and gracious. His top half was bare-chested, with an bow-and-arrow canister on his back. He had a face that looked physically young, but quite old – a bit like the Doctor, at times. He struck out a hand.

"I am Chiron. And I'm a Centaur, if you've forgotten the name," he said. Amy shook his hand.

"I'm Amy. Amy Pond. And I'm, er, Scottish, in case you didn't pick up on the voice," she replied, smiling. Chiron chuckled.

"And the man with the bowtie?" he asked. Amy laughed.

"Er, he's the Doctor, I'm kind of his companion, er...I'll let him explain," Amy said, stepping aside. Chiron trotted forward, leaning down to peer into the rainbow. The Doctor was trying to get their attention.

As he talked, there was a horn to signify that Capture the Flag had finished. The campers started trickling out of the forest, looking worn and tired. There was a moment when all of the campers spotted the Doctor and Amy at the same time, and all rushed over to see what was going on. The Doctor looked too busy talking to Percy and Annabeth.

With 50 odd demigod children peering over his shoulder, he squinted through the rainbow to see where the controls were.

"Right, what's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Percy," he replied.

"And I'm Annabeth," chipped in Annabeth.

"Good, hello Percy and Annabeth, I'm the Doctor but I think I've already said that. Just do as I say and I'll have you out in a jiffy," he reassured them. "Now, Percy, step 1: Can you see the doors? And don't try to go outside before you try it."

Percy looked and saw two wooden doors, to the left of the big screen. He nodded.

"Yeah."

"Right then. Go to the panel to the right of the one you're closest to. Can you see a sort of silver lever, with a black handle?" he instructed.

Percy went around to the second panel. There was indeed a lever as he described.

"This one?" he asked.

"Yep, now grab the handle and pull it upwards. It might resist, so you might have to push it," he told him.

Percy grabbed the handle and lifted it. It resisted so he had to push it into place. When he did it clicked, and there was a whirring sound followed by a 'woosh' sound, like air being released from a tight bottle.

"That's locked the doors, wouldn't want any Time Energy getting inside, they might rip you apart – but don't worry. The TARDIS is Time Proof. Step two: two panels to the right of that one, you'll see a keyboard. Type in: '404/11/bottle/23.576', at a guess."

Percy walked around and typed in the code.

"Good. You see the silver box with two levers on it? It's on the same panel," said the Doctor. To the left of the keyboard, Percy saw what he was talking about. Two levers, each with a black ball-shaped handle.

"I see it," said Percy. He suddenly realised that he was doing exactly as the man said, which wasn't really a good sign.

"Push the left one," said the Doctor. Percy pushed the one on the left, and it made a sort of cranky sound.

The wirings and lights under the console panels got brighter, and the column in the middle of the console glowed slightly.

"Great, well done. Just one more step. Go back to the first panel, the one near the doors. There's a lever on the left hand side, grey with a red handle. Pull that down," the Doctor instructed. Percy nodded and looked at Annabeth. She was staring at the walls, probably wondering in awe at the architecture.

Percy grabbed the lever the Doctor had told him to pull, and shifted it downwards. There was a warping sound that started to build up, and suddenly, the Doctor zapped away from sight, in a flash, from the screen. A second later, with a flash and a zap, he appeared in the TARDIS.

"Woah, almost got my head there, but a pretty bang up job. Nice one Percy," he said, clapping him on the shoulder. He nodded at Annabeth. "I know, I know," he said, as if knowing what she was thinking. "She's a sexy old thing, isn't she? I do love this theme."

Annabeth nodded. She and Percy both came to hover at the Doctor's shoulders.

"Right then, let's get you back. Camp Half-Blood, Long Island, Manhattan!"

As soon as he unhefted the Inertial Dampers, the TARDIS lurched, and sparks flew. The Iris Message cut out and the circular screen went blank.

Amy bit her lip in worry, as the TARDIS started acting up. Suddenly, the rainbow disappeared, and a mechanical woman's voice said, "_please insert another gold Drachma for an extra 5 minutes._"

"Doctor!" Amy shouted at the fountain, but there was no reply. After a few moments of stunned silence, the campers broke out into chatter. Amy scowled.

Suddenly, with a very familiar sizzling blast, the fountain exploded from a ray of blue light. Amy gasped and look upwards. There, floating in the sky, was a single, red, Dalek.


End file.
